1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to soap or a bar of soap for personal washing or cleansing.
2. Related Art
Soap bars are available for use in personal washing or bathing in a shower or bathtub. Such soap bars are often provided in rectangular shapes, and often with flat or protruding (convex) surfaces. When such convex surfaces of the soap are rubbed over the convex surfaces of the body, the result can be reduced surface area contact and less efficient washing.